A True Gentleman Holds His Secret
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.zoroxsanji."a true gentleman holds his secret",sanji said.and he proved it to zoro,in one day at a nude beach.with special appearance by chopper.a one-shot drabble.


ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** A TRUE GENTLEMAN HOLDS HIS SECRET

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji, with the appearance of Chopper

**WARNING: **PG-13

**NOTES: **My very much thank you for my wonderful beta-er kakairupowns-san (whose lately really still looks so busy, I really hope she still have the chance to sleep and eat, by the way). Thank you.

"So, what's different? I haven't seen anything different. Why do you wear those pants, anyway?" Zoro asked, sitting naked beside Chopper.

The little doctor was slightly stunned, and slowly turned to look down at his body. And realized that the swordsman was right; there was really no difference. The fur that covered his reindeer body made him look the same whether he was naked or not. This fact was becoming much more obvious in situations like this, where they had docked at an island where there was only one rule; no clothes allowed.

They were all on the beach now, and everyone in sight was naked. Some of the members of the crew were really fine with this, and didn't mind at all. Franky was even singing with his guitar, belting out songs about how "Super" this island was. Robin, calm in her nude state, said that she wanted to do some research in the city, to learn more about this island's history, and especially when this "no clothes" rule became a part of their culture. With an obviously lecherous face, the cook claimed he wanted to follow her, saying he could be her bodyguard so that if any shitty punks dared to bother his Robin-chan's delicate body, he could take care of them. This only got him a painful punch from his Nami-san, right in the middle of his face, telling him that the only "shitty-punk" bothering Robin was Sanji himself.

"Oi, Chopper. What's different, then?" the swordsman's words brought him back to the conversation, though he still didn't have an answer. _When did he begin wearing pants, anyway?_

"Leave him alone, marimo. Not everyone here is a narcissistic bastard like you, who enjoys showing off their macho body… Some of us are gentlemen who only show themselves to the one they love…" Sanji was suddenly standing beside the confused doctor and pet Chopper's head. "… and I believe, including our Chopper here, right Chopper?" His smile widened, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

Zoro frowned. "Che, I'm only asking, cook. And what about you, anyway? Why are you still dressed? It's a little weird, you being the pervert and all…" He gestured to the usual black suit that Sanji still wore, annoyed at the naked rule of the island. "Take it off, dartboard-brow. You're making me dehydrate just by looking at you…"

"Yeah, you wish, shitty-swordsman." Sanji muttered.

"What?" Zoro asked, trying to confirm what he heard. Suddenly, lots of naked girls ran towards them, and ignoring Zoro, Sanji was twirling and dancing towards them.

"MY BEAUTIFUL LADIES!! I'M SO FLATTERED THAT YOU HAVE ALL COME TO ME!! PLEASE, LET ME BE YOUR SERVANT FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES, AND WORSHIP YOUR DELICATE BODIES WITH MY TOUCH THAT WILL FOREVER LEAVE YOU WITH BEAUTIFUL DREAMS, MY MELLOOORRI – " His declaration of love stopped when all of his "Mellorine's" just ignored him, and basically used him as a doormat on their way to Chopper. They surrounded the reindeer, hugging him close. Chopper was extremely confused, and was wondering what kind of nightmare this was with all of the naked girls screaming at him.

"Ah! He's so fluffy!"

"He's cute!"

"Let me hug him!"

"I want to take him home!"

Watching from where he sat, the swordsman only sighed. Muttering about an aho-ero-cook, he stood and walked towards his passed out nakama, who had fainted after being trampled on. Slowly, he nudged at Sanji's body.

"Oi, you alright, cook? It looks like Chopper is a better gentleman than you after all, aho-ero coo..." Zoro's teasing stopped, when he noticed something on the cook's body.

There, right inside Sanji's shirt, the swordsman could see a hickey hidden under the now rumpled clothes. A flashback of the kisses and thrusts of the previous night came back to him, remembering their last romp before reaching this island in the morning.

… _Some of us are gentlemen who only show themselves to the one they love…_ Sanji's words flowed through his head, and Zoro felt stupid, suddenly.

Blushing, he sat next to the comatose cook, waiting patiently and promising to himself that he would apologize for mocking the blonde when he finally woke...


End file.
